SubConscious love!
by HeavenLover
Summary: Decision of subconscious mind is sweet or chilli?
1. Chapter 1

"I stared up at the departures board. Shit!"

All flights read cancelled.

"I was stuck in Hell! Well I guessed this is what hell would look like, if it was frozen over.

"It was enough that I had to fly to Seattle for a job interview in another city called Mumbai... from my cozy jaipur...but thunderstorm and hvy rainfalls are crossing this pink city now...

I looked at the lines at the ticket counter and decided to forgot my chance to yell at the poor ticket agents for a few minutes...and in hopes of finding a room in this frozen wasteland until I could catch another flight.

"I looked out into the thunderstorm conditions and wrapped my light coat around me tighter. I dashed out the door to the line of taxis waiting at the door. The taxi driver looked at me, waiting for me to direct him to my destination.

...

I request him to serve me till my home but he refused as the road of my house is closed due to heavy rainfall and some trees already landed on road closing any chance..

"Just a hotel. Any one will go, as long as I get a warm bed and some food, I don't care,I had been stuck in the airport for sixteen hours already as a few planes left, delayed by the weather by hours. Mine boarded, twice in fact, before being cancelled"I said with sad tone

"All the hotels close to the airport are already full, madam...humhe thora agge jana parega.." he said

"Sure," I agreed, looking at him

struggleing with water we pulled into a hotel. It was a nice place and still had the vacancy sign showing in the window.

"Thanks," I said, handing him the money for the fare. "Keep the change." As I trudged towards the door, I watched him pull out into the rain again.

Just as I yanked the door open, a man breezed through the door in front of me, not even acknowledging my presence. His dark hair was covered in drop of waters... simple gray coat is just like made for him only..He marched up to the desk and in a commanding voice said, "I need your best room."

"The desk clerk seemed thrilled to help him, batting her eyelashes furiously and giggling like a school girl. BARF! I heard bits and pieces of their conversation...buttering words..After five minutes of shameless flirting on both their parts, she handed him a key and looked at me, acknowledging my presence for the first time and say "Sorry, we're all booked up," she said with a professional tone...

My jaw dropped, and the dark haired stranger looked over at me. I assumed he would be apologetic at the least, maybe he was unaware that I was there first.

"Tough luck,I guess you should have been faster" he said fueling my irritation

"And you could have been a gentleman," I told in tough tone..

"Look madam...i guessed you are more practical.. but you are not...it's tough to find out any shelter in that's like messy city..and you lost your opportunity just staring a taxi..it's obviously your fault," he said.

I just avoid him after his rude words..."Can you call me a taxi?" I asked the desk clerk...

"Sorry. We don't help people who aren't registered guests," she said

"Do you have a restaurant, where I could at least catch a bite to eat?" I asked her, chewing my teeths...

But the answer burn my body"Guests only," she said

"Can you point me in the right direction?" Mr. Rude asked.

"Sure," she said, pointing him towards the far side of the responded

Without waiting I turned for the exit and looked out into the rain, which seemed to have gotten worse. I bundled my coat around me and stepped out, looking for a taxi, a restaurant or another hotel. Down at the end of the street,

The streets were completely empty, no car traffic, only water...I started walking through the drain like street even though it was higher than my boots, thankful that my small suitcase was somewhere at the airport, rather than on my shoulder. It was not a long walk when someone call me..

I turned and found Mr Rude is standing with irritation..

I look at him and ask sprightly "Now what!"

"Listen Miss whatever! I will feel really guilt if tomorrow i get any missing news of a young pretty lady in stromy night.. so i think it's better to share a room.."Mr rude tell putting his hand jean's pocket...

I am not at all wrong to give him nickname Mr Rude...even as person he has no interest to call a lady with respect.. and unique style to offer him room also so shocking...just a hell nonsense!

"No...thanks..."I again turn just avoiding him as i really don't want to waste my words on this rude...

"Aree...madam! Listen.. it will not much awkward i think if we share a two bedding room..and ofcourse sharing the hotel charges also.." he again request

Wow..it seem little polite than before... but i have to think hundred times before taking any decision..minimum about this person..

"You have no better option i think!"Rude told with smirk

I just sigh...it's true.. i am not at all aware about the fact that how much time i can survive in this heavy rain without any shelter...

Mr rude just jerk his head with "ok..i have no interest to take a long shower in this rain..so bye"

Before he turn my throat automatically shout "okay.. imean..(with hesitation)you know i have no other option"

He just giggle with "who better know than me..!"

Hmph..attitude.. but can't stop myself from adoring his giggle honestly...!

Returning journey is not much long but in silence... when i just get irritated with my wet dress so tell "You can offer this in hotel..(he look at me) i mean..then i would in dry dress minimum.."

"But then i am not aware about the room having two bed..(in smirk)and it should useless to offer a one bedding room to a beautiful lady..right!" He tell entering into hotel..

Bloody flirty! My mind crush him..but little blush cover my face..thank god!unnoticed my him...

We togetherly cross the reception neglecting shocking eyes of receptionist...

We stand infront of his room..but he just handover the key to me telling "please iron your dresses.. i think you have no luggage.. and normally i have nothing which can fit you..so..please"

And he left in another direction...

Hmmm...not bad!He has minimum sense...I just smile..

a short distance but I finally enter into the tiny bar cam resturant of this hoteI guided by a boy..

First of all my eyes found Mr Rude sitting in bar counter...actually till i don't know his name..ok..so first time closely see him as before i am not in mood to observe anyone.. yes..he have a chocolate shades with deep brown eyes and black hairs which can easily made him attractive for girls..

Cool! I murmur.. and decide to have sit beside him just to cover the awkward between us to share a room..being little familiar can make this easy...

So i just come and sit beside him who already finishing his first bottle of beer...Beer!my fav choice also from my college days... and it will not bad to have a bottle of beer after long shower in late evening..

I just sit beside him without any greeting...

"Hi..now ok?" He ask looking at me

I just smile and place my order.. he look at me after hearing my order so i just clear "hey..i hope drinking is not sign of bad character in your eyes.."i tell jokingly indicating the bottle in his hand..

"Ofcourse not!"He just answer taking another sip

Till my drink is also served so i also start to take sip with "actually medical college mai study karte waqt sehi iska use Start kardiya..ya as a medical student i know it's bad for health but i always in limitation..

"So..doctor?"He ask with smile

"Yea..dr Tarike..you?"i ask

"Abhijeet.. businessman! But not at all business icon.."he tell in light tone

I also Lough on this..but asking his name directly is seems uncomfortable.. so i also avoid..we two engrossed in surrounding.. people coming.. enjoying.. eating...leaving!

we drank our drinks in silence...I don't know how it happened, but we each ended up with a few more drinks...now feeling uneasy we decided to make our way back to the hotel..

It's truly over dosage for me...and quite tough to handle steady steps... So he helped me to make sure that I remained on my feet in the slippery conditions and we managed to make it to the hotel room in one piece.

He grab my hand and another on my back...The feel of his hands on my back sent shock waves through my body..i just jerk my head...

"The desk and lobby were completely vacant when we got there, thankfully. He guided me to the elevator and we made nervous silence on our way up to the twelfth floor.

He guided me to the room by placing his hand on the small of my back. When we got into the room he offered me first chance to fresh up.

I come out just washing my face and hand as i have nothing to change...  
I walked back into the room, the light was on and the TV was playing some old western. Mr Rude, however, was lying on his bed, snoring softly..

I stared at him for a few moments noticing exactly how beautiful he was. The guy looked better than any Calvin Klein model, his jaw was now covered in slight stubble and I noticed his sculpted chest and abs through the light fabric of his shirt..

I debated with myself if I should take his glasses and shoes off for him. I decided and removed his shoes,come side of the bed and removed his glasses, and put them on the nightstand. I turned the TV off and turned off the lights before climbing into my own bed.

But not forget to look at my network less handset...i open the gallery..first pic come of a handsome person..my lover..

I smile looking at the pic and unintentionally my eyes traveled to the sleeping figure next to my bed..i dont know why he just shivering me from inside...may be in effect of alcohol.. so i jerk my head..and Sleep claimed me moments after my head hit the pillow..

I can feel so cold...shivering body now disturbing me in sleeping..but my subconscious body is not ready to wake up and pull the cover...

Suddenly feel little warm..i open my eyes little..woo..my beloved..my darling doctor...may be it's my dream..but happy to see this dream...

I just pull him on me..and hug him tightly...hot sensation climb my spine where my stomach giving a jolt...

I am now going mad...i am in hand of my sexual call..i want his touch eagerly...i want to lost my virginity which i am protecting stubbornly from my beloved from years without any reason.. but today i lost my patience...

Yes..today i want him...so i whisper.."Hug me tight..please"

"What are you saying?" He ask in shock..his voice is much more similar to Mr Rude..Hmph..i want to jerk him out of my mind so neglect the thought and tight my grip more with "don't be shocked my handsome..be with me.."

Doctor climbed into my bed and wrapped his arms around me, spooning me to his chest..so pleasure i felt can't count.. The shock waves I had felt from Mr Rude's touch as we walked down to the room, It felt so right that i can't able to open my eyes to verify..

His hands started rubbing up and down my sides and I let out a moan of pleasure..He seemed to take that as the go ahead to go further and his hands started caressing my body..My moans only intensified..

"This was a dream I didn't want to wake up from, ever..

Doctor hands returned to my skin, leaving a trail of fire as they caressed me. I moaned again causing a serious groan to escape his lips. I rolled in his arms so we were face to face. I was going to take full advantage of this dream. I turned my face to his and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. He responded with a vengeance, kissing me harder and deeper, until our tongues met, dueling for position. My hands found their way into his glorious mess of hair and I held him to this kiss. His arms wrapped around my body and pulled me tighter to the rock hard surface of his chest..

Soon his lips come down caressing my chin throat.. his hot lip on my collarbone and shoulder are truly holy pleasure for me...next ride of love is more pleasurable... i just loosing myself in his hand!

In late morning i opem my eyes with struggle.. a sweet smile crept on my lips remembering about the dream.. but when i get my full sense i sGcreamed in shock and pain..my mind suddenly cleared of the alcoholic and dream induced haze and I realized in an instant that I had just lost my virginity to a stranger in a hotel room..

But now it's too late... I lost my virginity to Mr Rude who don't seem to notice my internal struggle as he was ssleeping lying with his body intertwined with mine...!

Please Read and review..

Will update after satisfied review


	2. Chapter 2

Tears appear in my eyes...first of all my beloved is standing in front of my eyes with sad eyes..i just closed my eyes tightly and open finding my doctor boy no where...

I just take two or three long breath to calm me down...

"What the hell do I do now?..  
"I lay there for a while motion less, considering my options...

"If I left, this could all be a dream.. No awkward moments, just a bitter memory...

And if I stayed, there would be hell awkward moments...may be he ask me to leave...then it will more insulting..oh god!

Or If he want to pay me for previous night? No... i couldn't face that..I couldn't face him...

And if he demand his domination on me...then it will hell impossible...and if he want to give me a parmanent respectful relationship..then i will lose my beloved... and it will unbearable for me...

I have no other option...I have to left!

so I snuck out from his arms..my breath almost get stop when he change his side in disturbance.. but thank god..he don't wake up...

I rolled off the bed.. grabbed my dresses quickly dashing for the bathroom... I quickly cleaned myself up...

I just needed to leave before he woke and asked me to . I threw my hair up into a pony tail and slipped my dress..I grabbed all my stuff and my purse from the bathroom counter...  
I am ready to left when I looked at my reflection in the mirror and noticed how swollen my lips were. Shit! Everyone was going to know. I was going to have to make the walk of shame. Damn it, damn it, damn it!

As soon as I was sure I had everything..I turned off the bathroom light and made my way out the door, thanking my lucky stars that Abhijeet was still sleeping soundly on the bed...

But my feet automatically stop for a moment just looking at Mr Rude...i can't named my feeling but feel a lump on my throat to left him...!

I just sigh out to clear my hesitation.. and move out of the room...the hotel !

Thankfully My flight take fly...and i am in my allotted sit...

I just close my eyes in hope of mental relax...but relaxation is mile away from me...

Be a girl my humanity is crushing me..i have just cheated a person... umm...may be my decision is more welcomed by Mr Rude..but now i am feeling angry on my decision... minimum i could have a talk with him before leaving.. it would more practical.. but now it's too late to think as my flight is now on mid air...

Suddenly anger grab me..and i jerk my head and murmur in anger "Don't think much Tarika.. He has fault also...why should not he wake up you..why should he take the advantage of my condition.. "

Taking advantage..probably not...urgghhh..my head is aching.. i can't take more stress...

I stand up just to avoid the gaze of my next seated passenger..and enter into washroom hiding ownself from rest world...

...

It's always pleasurable that you get your dream job in first interview and I am blessed with same...

Anyone can count me in group of those strong girl known to be steady in critical situation..otherwise I never can control ownself after the crushing incident to face the interview,the world, and most important.. Ownself!

But next moment I feel most weak girl of world when the screen played in front of my eyes and i brust out in cry hugging my knees in my room's windowpane...

But I have to control myself quickly as the door bell ranged...

Weeping my face I come and open the door and a lady deer jump on me and hug me tight...I also need it like hell...

After good moment in hug we separate...Lady deer is none other than Tasha my bff from childhood and now we are sharing this rent house...

I have come here today morning straight from airport as I am well aware about the address and main gate's password.. But she just returned home after two days visit to other city for any conference..

"I am really sorry Taru..I couldn't present to welcome you..so sorry janu!" She tell falling flat on sofa..

I just smile and take chill water for her...

After few sips she grab my hand with "You don't know how much happy I am..ohh..so lastly god give you some mind to think about coming to this dream city.."

"Polluted city..hazy one!" I said just to poke her..honestly I am trying my best to be normal in front of her who easily can caught my condition if I failed to show off..

"So what are you doing here earth Queen?" Tasha asked jokingly

"Just to feed you healthy foods baby!" I told in dramatic tone

"Yuck! Healthy food means only salad and juice and all those boiled leafs in your dictionary... Then you are better to far away from here.." Tasha told going inside her room..

I just sigh in relief.. Thankfully I am successful to avoid her eyes..but how much I don't know..

We finished the dinner with little chit chat..

"How are the interviewer?" Tasha asked taking bite

"Nice"

"So finally you will live without books"

"Off course not..good substitute always needed for doctor.."

"Hmph..anyway where is your lamb?Tasha asked naughtily

" Tasha..I will kill you.."

"Hahaha...listen Jaanu..he is nothing more than lamb..."

"Khud to ek lamb bhi dhoond nahi payi..hmm?" I just tease her

"Mujhe jaroorat bhi nahi..hmph...pata nahi kaise pasand agaya wo gadha tujhe..jab dekho baas apna roob jharta rehta hai..bloody moron!"

Before I answer,my phone buzzed and I really take a sigh and cut the call...

"Kaun that?" She ask

"Sajeed.."

"Ohhoo..to cut kyu diya?"

"Tujhe pasand nahi na!" I lied

She looking shocked..then answer "tu mujhe itna serious kabse lene lagi?"

I just smile and left for kitchen taking my plates.. Yes I lied to her..I need time for composing myself before I face him...!

After completing all we left for our respective room as none of has left with any strength to talk late night...!

After closing the door I sat on bed...I really want to clear out my mind from all thought..so after gulping few water sip I call him...

"Hello.." Get the answer.. Oh must be busy in any file

Unwontedly my voice tremble a little "He..hello Sajeed"

"Tarika...! Thank god..finally get you after hours.."he answer

" Ha wo..phone ka network disturbed the"

"Hmm..okk...tomorrow in blue sky cafe..sharp 5..OK!"he command

I shocked.." Sajeed..tomorrow is my first day in job...I can't take a fast leave "

"Oh common tarika..itna adjustment to tumhe karna hi parega..warna mere liya to adjustment karna possible nahi..and don't worry..I will talk with Mr Sen..he will allow you to leave.."

Mr Sen mean my new boss...no...I don't want any suparish at my first day...so just tell after sigh "No need Sajeed..I will handle.."

"OK..Bye!"

The call disconnected...

I don't know how I slipped for him..and when he get domination on me...may be it's called love which has changed me who never be nominated by parents now servicing someone else like that...

I think more than love I am feared or love create fear in heart of lovers just like me!

...

My mind is now exhausted... I surrender to the sleeping fairy...

**Someone is coming near me..his face isn't clear...I am sealed to the cave's wall..my lips are trembling..his body pressing me more in wall...and finally his lips crashed on me...**

I sit up with jerk..all is dark and silent.. Only my high sigh is hearable...

Nightmare!..again nightmare..painful or lovely I can't justify...

But i can feel sweat in my whole body..the room is now really suffocatin for me...I come down from bed and open the window..cool breezes touch me...even now air can make me shivered also...I am never be like this before... I am always famous for my strong practical character...I don't know which help to change me soo much...previous night's beautiful dream's hero Sajeed or the blood and flesh human body who won me in hard core reality?

A/N-Thank you guys for reviewing..

Please read..and review :)


End file.
